


I'm Your Problem

by YourSupernaturalSammyGirl (Soojinnie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Sam, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Soulless!Sam, sam x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/YourSupernaturalSammyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam x reader oneshot based on "Problem" by Natalia Kills. </p><p>Sam turned and locked your door, before turning back to you and staring at you, eyes roving up and down. </p><p>“Strip,” he ordered, still leaning on the door. </p><p>“What?” you ask, chin raised defiantly while you try to ignore the gush of wetness that pools in your core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was an open request from two-idits-and-an-impala for a fic based (pretty loosely, in hindsight) on the song “Problem” by Natalia Kills. Plot? Ha ha ha what plot. Oops.  
> (Lyrics are the bolded italics)

**_“Sweat_ **

**_Dripping down your chest_ **

**_Thinking bout your tattooed knuckles_ **

**_On my thigh boy, boy, boy…”_ **

 

The music blared in your ears as you took out your anger and sexual frustration on the punching bag. Over and over you rained punches, kicks and jabs at the punching bag, trying to relieve the pent up emotions. Finally, you stopped, panting hard as you sank onto the floor. You hit the floor hard and let out a scream, sending the boys running towards you. Well, two of them ran, one just strolled.

“Talia! Are you okay?”

“Are you hurt?”

“Why’d you scream?”

At his bored voice, you looked up and rolled your eyes, lifting off the mats and dusting yourself off. Grabbing the towel in the corner, you ignored the boys, anger still running hot in your veins. You turned to look at the three boys, all of who were looking at you, mostly concerned.

“One soulless ex-demon blood junkie, one high school dropout with six bucks to his name, and Mr. Fallen angel, worried about me? Wow I should be honored,” you snapped, turning away from them as you dried off.

“You should. I’m a better hunter than ever Talia. You should be glad,” Sam smirked, eyes roving up and down your body.

You couldn’t help the shiver that ran up your spine when he practically undressed you with his eyes, lust and want blatantly evident in them. You turned away, grabbing the too-large shirt and making a decision to go out and get drunk.

“I’m gonna take a shower, and then head out. Don’t wait up boys,” you sneered at Sam, not missing the slight narrowing of his eyes as obvious jealously flared in his blue green eyes.

**_You so bad boy_ **

**_Drive me mad boy_ **

**_But you don’t care when they say about me…_ **

**_That girl is a problem_ **

You strolled into your room, feeling the cool air dry the sweat on your skin as you grabbed the stuff you needed for your shower. Grabbing your bra from the drawer, you turn, only to drop everything in surprise.

“Holy shit, you scared me,” you snap, bending over to pick up your things.

“Leave your things on the floor,” Sam barked and you jerked up to look at him.

He raised an eyebrow at you expectantly and you stood, cautious of what he wanted. Sam turned and locked your door, before turning back to you and staring at you, eyes roving up and down.

“Strip,” he ordered, still leaning on the door.

“What?” you ask, chin raised defiantly while you try to ignore the gush of wetness that pools in your core.

**_That girl is a god damn problem_ **

**_We’re hell raising_ **

**_And we don’t need saving_ **

“You heard me. I want you to strip,” he purrs, one eyebrow raised expectantly.

“And if I don’t?” you defy him again, and suddenly you’re on your back.

**_Shirt, shoes, jeans, all off_ **

**_And we ain’t even at the beach…_ **

**_I’m a take my skirt, boots, rings, all off_ **

He ripped your shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere.

“Hey, I liked that –” your protest was cut off when he pressed firm lips to yours, forcing your lips open as he dominated your mouth, hands holding your hips down firmly.

“I gave you an order, and I expect you to follow,” he snapped, reaching behind you and flicking your bra open, throwing it into the corner of the room before bending and latching his lips firmly to one breast.

You keened, hands tangling themselves in his hair as you arched your chest towards his lips, desire flooding your entire body. He continued his assault on your breasts, his scruff rubbing deliciously against your breast as he nipped and nibbled at your nipples.

“Fuck, Sam,” you whined, feeling his hands wander lower and lower, running them over the inside of your thighs, so close to your core but still so far away. “Please,” you whimper, hips rocking towards him.

“Oh, now you’re polite? You weren’t very nice earlier,” he snapped, lips moving away from your breasts and towards your throbbing center.

He moved to between your legs, just hovering, his hot breathe caressing your center and watched you writhe. You arched towards him, but he simple wrapped his arms around your hips and held you down, locking you in place.

****

**_Cause theres no salvation for a bad girl_ **

**_We’re rock bottom_ **

**_But there ain’t no stopping_ **

 

You groaned, long and loud and he dropped his mouth to you, licking a single strip up your pussy, before teasing your clit.

“Oh my god, fuck, Sam,” you grasp at his hair, pulling as his actions flood your senses.

He lapped, licked, dipped and tasted, tongue torturing you as you squirmed, gasps and moans falling from your lips.

“Sam, fuck, I’m so close, _Sam,”_ you moan, feeling your orgasm build within you, only to have him pull away when you were on edge.

You whined, head pressing into the pillow as your hips undulate, trying to get that little push to send you over the edge.

He smirked against you and moved himself up, kissing you, dragging the flavor of himself with your juices across your tongue as he slipped two fingers in you, moving them slowly in and out.

“Sam, please,” you panted, hips rocking against his fingers.

“Please?” he scoffed. “No matter what you say, you will only cum when I say so,” he growled, thrusting his fingers into you once more.

“Please, oh god, no, please,” you cry out, feeling his fingers withdraw when you were _so close._

**_Don’t you wanna save this_ **

**_Dirty little damsel?_ **

 

“How bad do you want me baby? Do you want my thick cock ramming into you as you convulse around me, begging me to let you come?” you groaned at his filthy words, your desire almost peaking once again.

“Please, Sam, just fuck me,” you whine, thrusting and rocking your hips into his hand.

He smirked and pulled away from you completely, taking off his clothes, leaving him as naked as you. Your eyes drift down to his hard length, its head red and dripping with precum.

 

**_Power to control_ **

**_How I make you my toy toy toy_ **

**_My hips rocking_ **

**_As we keep lip locking_ **

Sam crawled back up over you, pressing you into the bed as he slid his fingers back inside you.

“When I finally let you come, you’re going to give me everything, understand? Hold anything back and next time I won’t be so nice,” he whispered harshly into your ear.

“Yes, yes, please,” your pussy convulses at his words, and dimly you register the fact that there would be a next time.

He thrust into you hard, ordering you to hold you orgasm until he gave you permission. You gripped his shoulders hard, arching as your hips met his thrust for thrust, feeling your core tighten as he dragged his cock against your inner walls. He was relentless, pounding hard into you as you writhed, struggling to hold your orgasm back as you begged and pleaded for release.

“That’s it, good girl, take it, take it all, cum for me, cum for me now” he ordered, and you let go.

“Oh fuck, fuck, _yes,_ ” you gasp, releasing with a broken scream, writhing on the bed as your orgasm crashed over you, hard and fast and never ending.

Sam held your hips as he fucked you through your orgasm, not letting up as he chased his own orgasm.

“Sam, please, I can’t,” you panted, feeling yourself build again as he continued to pound into you.

“You can, and you will. Cum again, cum with me,” he ground out, his hot seed shooting into you as you shuddered, feeling your orgasm crash over you once more.

You fell back onto the bed, boneless, limp, and completely, spent. Sam rolled off you, lying back as he caught his breath.

You turned towards him, a dopey smile on your face. Sam caught your smile and chuckled.

“Sweetheart, I’m soulless, remember? Get some sleep. You’re gonna need it. I’ll see you later” he promised, voice husky, while he got up and pulling his pants on.

You begin to drift off, feeling a blanket cover you and lips press against your forehead. Just as you’re about to fall asleep your eyes fly wide open.

_“Later?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day!!
> 
> Send requests and asks on my tumblr! (it's new and relatively empty so help me fill it!)
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoursupernaturalsammygirl


End file.
